


You're in the band

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Developing Relationship, Emo, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Smut, Septiplier AWAY!, Shy!Jack, shy!Ethan, why in everything i write does jack have to get bullied?, youtuber high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Jack is just some teen who plays the drums, falls in love and in the end gets in the band and gets a boyfriend, just a boy band with good bonds





	You're in the band

Jack sat in the practice room playing the drums in the tone of "noticed" (by mandopony) as he sang along with the song, he had headphones on so he couldn't even hear his own singing or the person behind him listening to him with a smile on his lips waiting for jack to finish so he could tell him good job.

it had been 20 minutes and he was still play and the red hair teen was still listening, mark had come to practice on his guitar but he couldn't help up listen to jack play, but soon jack was playing a song he knew how could he not sing along? 

"horrible kids!" he only got to sing two words before jack swung round and looked...scared... "sorry, I- um, I know I shouldn't have been listening without you knowing but well, you where just so cool on the drum!" mark blurted out before thinking

'ok keep it together jack, it's just someone listening to you on the drums...a someone you've liked since school started...' "um, well thank ya very much..." jack replied sheepishly 

'crap, look what you did mark!' "hey, like you're really good on the drums! I came here to play on my guitar but I couldn't help but listen," mark was being confident well way more confident then jack, but who isn't? jacks just a short nobody that stays quiet most of the time and didn't have many if any friends! but still jack was nervous because mark was there saying nice things about him!

"you play in a band with Felix and Toy, right?" jack had always wanted to be in a band but didn't think he was good enough

"yeah, you should come to our next band practice, you'd be a good member ." jack couldn't tell if he was being for real or not because mark, one of the coolest people in school was inviting him to be a part of his and Felix's and toy's band! like that is a emo teens dream as fair as he's concerned

"I- are you for real?"

"of course, you sound amazing dude and you're pretty cool too," at least jack wasn't the only one a little red faced at this point

"wow..." because this was a wow moment for jack

mark chuckled "next band practice is tomorrow after school in the band room, bud." mark smiled down at jack, mark was a good amount taller than jack he put his hand on jacks shoulder "see you there?"

"of course!" jack wanted to hug the taller boy and thank him but that be weird because well they just meet, kinkda well jack has liked mark since the start of school so about 2 years now and mark probably didn't know he was alive until this moment!

"we both have maths with Mr.crooks, wanna sit with me?" ok so mark noticed jack enough to know they where in the small class that helped jack calm down a little plus sitting with mark would mean he might not get picked on today so that's a plus!

"oh my god yes!" he sounded like a fangirl and he may have replied too fast 

mark smiled wide at jack as the bell went and they walked down the hall to Mr. crooks room, he had mice in his class and he got them out most lessons the teacher was too aloof to admit when he got something wrong (yes I'm making a "of mice and men" reference) when they got into the class room Mr. crooks was sat at his desk with lenny (one of the mice) in hand while waiting for the other students

jack sat next to mark "are ya sure ya don't mind me sitting with ya?" 

"why would I mind?"

"well cause I'm kinda a loser, not the type you'd be caught dead being mates with-"

"stop, sorry but I'm not about to listen to a perfectly nice guy down talk himself, end of."

why did mark have to give jack butterflies? why did he have to say nice stuff to him?! jack couldn't rap his head around it

"also I'm perfectly happy to say you're my friend, jack, I don't think you understand how people really see you." he messed up jacks hair for good measure, he could see jacks face heat and light up

"I- thank you..." 

"don't mention it, like don't mention it Felix will call me gay for weeks if you do," mark laughed and so did jack 

the class hand all the students in now "ok so today we'll learn about sin, cos and tan !" Mr. crooks started

 

after a class of passing notes to not get in trouble for talking their was one more lesson then home time, music, jack, mark and Felix where all in that class, mark came in with a hand on jacks shoulder as he talked about a new game before Felix came over with a grin on his face

"so mark, you found you're a new boyf?" 

"be more chill or boy-wife?" jack asked, mark said Felix was nice enough so he didn't have to worry 

"how about both?" mark said and Felix shrugged still grinning

"so, mark, is this the and I quote" he got his phone out to read something ""green haired cutie with an adorkable accent" ?" marks face went a little red but he kept his calm

"hell yeah it is!" 

"I cant believe you used the word 'adorkable' to descried me..." jack was trying to be funny but his crush of 2 years is being so fooking nice!

"not my fault you're cuteness levels are over 9000" 

"weab!" Felix yelled

"jackaboy's joining our band by the way."

"but you'll just flirt all practice!" Felix was only joking, jack might be a good member to their band

"I play the drums" jack said quietly but they still heard him

"he plays really well!" mark added

"can I ask why toy wears a mask?" jack asked because no one know who toy was apart from Felix and mark 

"he used to get bullied and he wasn't confident enough to come on stage if everyone knew him," Felix informed 

"is he in this class?" as he said that a blue hair boy only just taller than himself came over

"speak of the devil, hey, Eth we have a need member." Mark pointed to jack 

"oh hey," he said sheepishly, it seemed Ethan and jack had about the same amount of confidence 

the own lesson the four of them where in a practice room trying to play together and, damn they sounded pretty good with jack on the drums, mark on the guirtur, Felix on the peanoi and Ethan singing aslong with jack to "open up your eyes"

they where all pretty sad when the bell rang, Ethan went home and mark, Felix and jack ended up at marks playing truth or dare 

"I dare Jack to kiss mark!" so they did it was quick and both wish it hand lasted longer

"mark, truth or dare?"

"truth," 

"why are ya so nice to me?"

"becuase you're nice, i like you and I dont have any reason to not love you!"

"wait love?"

"dont pretend you dont always stare at me in class, you day dream in class and just stare at me, I always wanted to know what was going on in that little green head of yours, but I think Love is a good way to put how we both feel."

"GAY!" Felix wasnt being mean just funny 

"yeah i think it's very gay, but you did get me and mark to kiss Fe," now it was jacks turn to be smug

"will you two just date already?!" 

"whatja say markimoo? " Jack was very hopeful 

"of course," they kissed again and continued the game until it got to late and the 3 boys had a sleep over, Felix teasted jack and mark most of the next day but everything was gonna be ok because jack had mark and mark had jack

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that i havent updated "i think im egdy then i write fluff about ageplay" or "what happened before'i think im egdy then i write fluff about ageplay'" i would have today but those fits take me over a day to write and tomorrow is my birthday so i wouldnt have a chance to do it without messing with my mums plans


End file.
